The Letter
by Psychoswordlady
Summary: [FE9] Eavesdroppers are everywhere in this camp. At least a letter can be destroyed after it's read. [IkeSoren, first person POV, tame stuff, twoshot]
1. Dear Ike

NOTE: Okay, this is an old piece of crap from April 2006, revamped. It's IkeSoren. So shoot me. I know I'm not going to do ANY better at IkeSoren than anyone else who's tried and failed. I freely admit it's a failure and don't care if you flame. I personally believe (and I'm not alone, several close friends believe this as well) that the Fire Emblem Path of Radiance section here needs to die a nice quiet death with assistance from the ungodly IkeSoren mpreg babies and their PWNZORING MAGIC POWAR.

That said, were I to own Fire Emblem, Ike and Soren would have a steamy sex cutscene somewhere in the game. Since that sadly exists only in the mind of the fans, it's apparent that neither I nor anyone on this site own Fire Emblem.

Ike:

Please don't show this letter to anyone. I'm writing this to you and you alone. So bugger off, Boyd, this letter isn't to you.

Well. Now to begin. Ike, I wanted to write this to you because I don't honestly want to say it out loud, for fear of being overheard by some cad with sharp hearing (yes, Shinon, this means you). You can burn a letter when you're done with it, but word of mouth is much harder to eliminate.

Well, I want to apologize for going crazy a few days ago. You know, when I was yelling at you, trying to get you to leave me alone. But you didn't leave me alone. You've always been one stubborn guy, Ike.

So, I want to thank you for that. For making me tell you what was going on. It made me feel a lot better. Like I said, you're my only friend, the only one I can talk to.

But, I must apologize some more, because I left out something minor.

Okay, maybe it's not so minor. Ike, it seems I have fallen in love with you.

When I say "friend" I use the term rather broadly, because I have only one, and I think it seems to be a bit of an understatement. I've been lurking about camp for awhile, and looking at people who call themselves "friends" (like, say, Nephenee and Calill) and I was surprised at how vastly they differ from our relationship. Compared to us, these people are barely acquaintances. Thinking about it now, I think we might be more than friends. Don't you agree?

And besides, you're the only person I feel safe around, like I can trust, like I really feel I belong around. When I said I'd finally found where I belong—by your side—when we defeated Ashnard, I meant it.

You didn't care if I was one of the Branded. You said you didn't give two figs who my parents were. You said I was always going to be the same Soren. And you said I'd always be your friend.

Heh. It's funny. I thought that was the most romantic thing I had ever heard. As they say, love is blind.

But you do think I'm OK-looking, right?

ecause I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world. No beorc or laguz anywhere could be better than you, in any way. But that's just my opinion.

And you know, when you said we'd be friends forever, I was sad. Just a little, though.

…Okay, I was devastated. I wanted to be more than your friend. Since I had told you all about my past, the things I'd never tell anyone else, not even Greil if he threatened me with death. But of course he'd never do that. And if you were merely my friend, then I'd never have told you all that.

You were the only one who helped me, those years ago. You could have left that half-dead, unspeaking, droll little child there in that ditch, let him die quietly with no one to care, no one to bury him, no one to give a second look as they threw the corpse in the river, but you didn't. You and your father took me in. And I can't find any words to tell you my thanks. And the fact that it was you who took me in and not someone else makes me all the more grateful.

Sometimes I wonder if someone else had found me rather than you, would I feel the same way towards them? I don't think so. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe my feelings for you are much more than gratitude.

When I said I didn't know who I was, part of it was because I never knew my parents. And part of it was because I was so confused about my sexuality and my feelings for you. But I know now. I love you, Ike. I have for some time. And I think I always will.

Do you love me too?

I hope so. The way you speak to me, it's different than how you speak to Boyd or Oscar or Shinon. It's more like how you speak to your sister. You joke, but I can tell you care. A lot.

So show me sometime. Hold my hand when we walk along. Let me stroke your face when we're alone. Rub your foot against my leg under the dinner table. Whisper those three little words in my ear when no one's listening. Kiss me like you mean it when no one else is looking. Heck, I'll even let you do my hair sometime. Just anything to let me know how you feel.

If you did, I don't think I'd ever be able to leave you again, for any reason. And I hope that's what you want from me, because that's certainly what I want from you.

Oh yeah, and don't forget to tell Aimee that she can't call you "Ikey-poo" anymore. Because that's my name to call you now. You're MY Ikey-poo. And I'm your Soren. No one else's. Remember that.

Yours forever,  
Soren


	2. Dear Soren

I wrote this part at the request of Flaming-Doritos (whose story "Comfy?" is awesome and I regret not having time to read the whole thing and review it, and I strongly suggest you give it a look). Basically, Ike gets Soren's letter and decides to write back. Ike, being less of a scholar (cough), writes a shorter reply, but I'm still happy with how it turned out and don't plan to lengthen it. Ike's not really the type to use words to get his point across (wink wink hint hint nudge nudge). So, enjoy, I'm in a rare good mood and don't care if you flame. 

Soren:

I got your letter.

And I really don't know what to say. I don't read stuff very often, and write even less.

Is that really how you feel?

You've done quite a job of hiding it, Soren. Or was I just dense?

Maybe I am, then. Heh.

But I guess you wouldn't feel the same about me if I weren't so dense. It wouldn't be me.

Truth is, Soren, I've felt the same for quite a while. Why do you think I never went on dates all the time like Boyd and Gatrie and Shinon all did?

It's because I was thinking about you. Whenever Boyd would drag me out to the taverns with one village girl or another, she'd say something or give me some look, and just for a second I'd hear your voice or see your face instead of hers. When we'd walk home at night, I'd look up at that black sky and just for a second I'd see your hair. Whenever Mist would come up to me at night when she couldn't sleep, and she'd hold on to me and I'd play with her hair like big brothers always do, just for a second I'd forget it was her and think it was you.

Ashera Almighty, I sound like a hopeless case. I'm not good with this stuff. That's why you thought I didn't feel the same, right?

Well, it might not have seemed like it until now, but I do. I've always had a soft spot for you. Ever since that time in Gallia, when we took you home. But it's only recently I've thought of you as more than a friend.

And you thought no one loved you. And you thought everyone hated you for being a Branded. Being Branded isn't bad, Soren. It makes you unique. I know that sounds corny, but you're the only Branded I know. And the only Branded I think is beautiful is you. I've never known another to have eyes like yours--red ones that stand out so much against your raven-black hair.

There's something I've always wanted to know... If love between beorc and laguz is considered so blasphemous, I wonder what people would think of love between a beorc and a Branded. Not like it would change my feelings for you--it's just curiosity. Because no matter what people say, I can't--and don't want to--change how I feel about you.

And I hope... no, I'm sure you feel the same.

Sometimes I've seen you giving me that look. I'm not completely oblivious. And I'm sure I've returned it a few times without realizing.

But sometimes, Soren, I notice other people giving me that look... At first I thought Elincia always looked like that, but after a while I found myself mistaken. Sometimes I'll see a flicker of it in Reyson's eyes. And sometimes, Oscar will sit down in one of the chairs and rest his chin on his hand and just look at me until he thinks I've noticed.

You've got some competition, Soren.

But don't worry. You're my favorite, and you always will be. Oscar's cooking might be the best around, but he doesn't have what you have, Soren.

...What do you have, anyway? I don't know how to describe it, but there's something about you I don't feel around anyone else.

Is this one of your magic spells, or am I really in love with you?

Then we'll just have to find that out sometime, won't we?

You know me--I'm impatient. And I'm not going to make you wait any more either. Soren, at dinner tonight, why don't you sit next to me. Like always, but... a little closer. And we'll just see where things go from there.

I'll be expecting you, Soren. Don't keep me waiting. I'm certain you won't.

(P.S.- Don't worry about Aimee. I've told her husband about her inappropriate ways. You can call me whatever you'd like. I think it's cute. Maybe I'll start calling you something too. How's Pookie sound? I think it suits you.)

Love,  
Your Ikey-poo


End file.
